In line with the recent trend towards electronic products being miniaturized and implemented with high capacitance, electronic components used for such electronic products have also been required to be miniaturized and to have high capacitance. Thus, demand for chip type electronic components has increased.
Furthermore, in the case of a multilayer ceramic capacitor as a chip type electronic component, performance of the electronic product may be degraded when equivalent series inductance (hereafter, ESL) is increased. As electronic components are miniaturized and implemented with high capacitance, an effect in which an increase in ESL causes functioning of the electronic component to be degraded may be increased.
To reduce ESL in the chip type electronic component, a low inductance chip capacitor (LICC) may be implemented. An LICC is an electronic component in which a distance between external terminals is reduced to reduce a path of current flow, thereby reducing the inductance of the capacitor.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor of the chip type electronic component may have a structure in which internal electrodes having opposing polarities are alternately stacked with a plurality of dielectric layers interposed therebetween. Since the dielectric layer has piezoelectric properties and piezoresistive properties, when a direct current (DC) or alternating current (AC) voltage is applied to the multilayer ceramic capacitor, a piezoelectric phenomenon may occur between the internal electrodes, whereby vibrations may occur. As the vibrations are transferred to a substrate on which the multilayer ceramic capacitor is mounted, through solders of the multilayer ceramic capacitor, the entire substrate may act as a sound radiating surface and may generate acoustic noise, which is experienced by the user as noise.
In addition, chipping of the chip electronic component may occur through movement between processes and impacts between chip electronic components during a process, thereby significantly degrading reliability of the chip electronic component. In detail, such chipping, degrading reliability of chip type electronic components, frequently occurs in corners and edges formed by different surfaces of the chip type electronic component.